An Old Beginning
by fluteloop
Summary: Nobuta wo Produce/Kurosagi crossover. Mainly Kurosagi, but will have character apperances from Nobuta! He's returned from prison, but nothing has changed. Can Tsurara change him before it's too late? Mostly what I think shoud've happed after episode 11


**Hello all! Yes, it's me again, fluteloop! I have come bearing a gift, though I'm sad to report that it's not the one you asked for. I will get around to The sequel of The Price of Freedom, but this plot bunny has been plaguing my dreams for a few nights, and I was hit with inspiration. Something of which I'm lacking for the other. I was thinking that I could write them both at the same time, going back and fourth between the two. For your sake, I'll try it out, K! **

**Well, about this one, it will have some elements of Nobuta, well, just one really. I'm sure you can guess, feel free to try if you want. I thought it was a good idea when I first thought of it. But it will mainly be Kurosagi. **

**Disclaimer: I used to try and think of funny things to say for these, but I grow tired of that. So, I own nothing, and nothing in any of the chapters to come. **

**NOTE: This contains spoilers for the end of the Dorama! If you don't want to know what happens with out watching it first, go watch it and then come back and read this!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

An Old Beginning

Chapter 1

* * *

"Bang!"

A smirk played across his lips as he walked away wordlessly. She stood silently, watching him go; knowing that everything would go back to normal. Well, if whatever they had could be called normal. Lowering her extended arm, she left her smile plastered firmly to her round face as she gazed down at her hand. Her index finger was extended and her thumb erect in the shape of a gun; his trademark.

Looking back up at his retreating form she hoped that this could be the start of an old beginning. Even though she hated what he did, she knew he was right. With every fiber of her being she wished that he would just quit. He was too heroic to be a criminal, yet he walked out the front door of his apartment every morning a swindler none-the-less. But she had a plan; one not even the Kurosagi himself had discovered. She would become the prosecutor that would catch him; even he was aware of that part of the plan. But what he didn't know was the second part of the plan. But that was of little consequence. Right now she just had to make sure that he didn't get arrested by anyone else but her.

A grim smile caught her lips as she seated herself on the grass, remembering the fear she felt the day he had been caught. How she hated that she didn't know what would happen, when she would see him again. Honestly, she didn't think she would ever get to see him ever again. The fact that he stayed in Tokyo even after his release threw her for a loop. She thought he was smarter then that. Sighing, she gave up the thought and rested her head on her knees.

"I will never understand him."

"Of course not, if I was that easy to read I would have never spoken to you in the first place."

Her head shot up out of her knees as she whipped around to face Kurosaki, "What-"

Cutting her off he continued, "Your far too perceptive for your own good, it's annoying." His face remained emotionless, as always, but laughter danced brightly in his eyes as he turned away once more only to glance over his shoulder. "You coming?" He questioned when she only sat there staring into his back, brown eyes wide in shock at the almost compliment. Of course he would never drop his guard so far as to pay someone a true compliment. Compliments are better left for the idiot Shirosagi who took him for some fat duck, seeing as they are only lies.

He scoffed at how easily she was left without words to maintain consistency. How he had ever gotten mixed up with her, he would forever question. But, no matter his complaint, she would always be there. Weather he liked it or not, she had made that quite clear. And for that, he would be forever grateful. But he couldn't get soft either, that would be detrimental.

"Kurosaki!" She called after his retreating form.

He spun around on his heel and glared at her, "What?" he hissed, "Geez Yoshida, you're too loud."

A scowl crossed her pretty features as she huffed her way over to him, "It's Yoshidawa. Will you ever learn to get it right?" She tried her best to glare right back up at him, but found even when he was scowling, it was an incredibly handsome one; one of which that left her unable to frown herself. She waited for him to correct his mistake, but knew it was futile. She was sure this was his way of playing around; if messing up her name intentionally was the best he could do to lighten up, she had her work cut out for her.

"Well," He said with an expectant look, "what do you want? You called my name."

Yoshidawa crossed her arms and looked at her feet, "Nothing."

Kurosaki's brows furrowed in annoyance, if merely to keep up appearances. "Was that all? Well, don't call me if you have nothing to say." He turned back the way he had come and proceeded to walk away from her yet again. He let out a small, invisible smile at her childishness and stuffed his hands into his black jeans. Leave it to Yoshida to be a little girl about everything.

* * *

The little bell atop the glass door chimed as she opened it alerting the clerk to her arrival. "Ah, Yoshikawa. Good evening." The old man chirped happily.

Yoshikawa bowed her head in acknowledgment, "Likewise."

He smiled, revealing a toothless smile. "Such a warm evening," he sighed as she walked to the back of the convenience store, "how could you be out shopping on an evening such as this? You must have a handsome young boyfriend to walk with."

She shook her head no as the image of Kurosaki invaded her minds eye. She shook it again to clear the thought, "No, just shopping." The old clerk noted the sadness in her voice and dropped the subject. She opened the cold boxes' glass door, shivering momentarily before she reached in and grabbed a bottle of mineral water. Turning around as she shut the door she glanced up at the little yellow jar.

Cat food. She had promised Kurosaki that she would stop feeding his cat. She supposed he was right, seeing as she had noticed that Neko-chan had gained a sufficient amount of weight. Well, he had been rather rude to her, even after his release from prison. At least he would still be Kurosaki no matter what happened. "But still, he was rude, so, just this once." She told herself as she reached up and grabbed a can of cat food.

Looking up from her basket, she was met with dark eyes of Kurosaki himself. "What are you doing here?!" She squeaked out in shock.

"Shopping," he replied slowly, "what are you doing? I wasn't aware that you could do other things besides shopping in a convenience store."

Glancing down at the jar of cat food in her hand she pretended to look at him, just over his shoulder, "Nothing. Just shopping, like you."

"Really?" He said with mock interest, "And for cat food no less. You never told me you got a cat; maybe Neko-chan will have a friend now."

Yoshikawa bowed her head as her cheeks tinted pink. "I don't," she mumbled.

Kurosaki smirked as he took the jar from her hands, "Then I don't think you'll need this. But it really is sad for Neko-chan, he won't have a friend now." Yoshikawa gave him a frustrated glare as she pushed past him, deciding shopping could be left for tomorrow. "Really Yoshida, no need to be so upset, it's only cat food."

Temper flared, she spun around on her heel and marched back towards him. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you." She hissed as she got up in his face, "But my name isn't Yoshida, its Yoshikawa Tsurara. Yo-shi-ka-wa Tsu-ra-ra." She finished, poking him in the chest with each syllable.

He blinked in surprise at the sudden out burst, and then smirked at her red face, "I know. You're my tenant after all. I have to know these things." Throwing her hand into the air, she gave up and stomped back to the front of the store.

"Yoshikawa's isn't buying anything?" the old man asked as she placed her shopping basket onto the pile with a not so subtle crash.

"Sorry, I'll be back tomorrow." Tsurara said through clenched teeth. Quickly retreating out the door, she shuttered in annoyance as the little bell chimed above her head, "Jerk."

* * *

The evening light had all but dissipated as Tsurara watched the water boil atop the stove. Everything her aunt had told her was true, if you watch it, it takes longer. Only little bubbles floated listlessly to the shimmering top of the water, not even close to being ready yet.

She leaned back onto the counter, just to the right of the stove as she lost herself in thought as she waited. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his smile out of her mind. That's right, he had smiled that day; to her surprise. She had never seen him smile, a genuine smile; and she never wanted to see it again.

That miniscule uplifting of his lips had had her thinking of it all day; thinking nice things about him, wistful things. She couldn't have that, after promising him that she wouldn't like him anymore, going back on her word was not an option. But still, his hidden smile haunted her every thought.

Sighing softly to herself, Yoshikawa glanced at the now boiling water as she pulled herself away from her thoughts. She gazed wistfully out the window as she poured the box of Soba noodles into the water, splashing some of the hot water on her hand. "Hsssss…" she hissed as she pulled it back forcefully. Now fully annoyed with the effect his mere smile had on her brain, she dismembered the soggy box and threw it away. "Gah! Why am I so worked up over this?"

Just as she was going to continue mumbling incoherent complaints about Kurosaki, the phone rang, catching her off guard. "Moshi moshi."

"Tsurara oni-chan? Is that you?" Came the small, but clearly upset voice of her little cousin, "Rara oni-chan?"

"Yes. Yes it's me. What's wrong?!" She demanded. He had always been one to call her whenever the smallest thing happened. Picking up the pot with her free hand she took it over the sink to drain the water.

"Oni-chan! Mama, she… she…" the little boy tried to continue, but Tsurara could hear the phone being taken from him.

"Tsurara?" Came the new voice. Maybe there was cause to worry.

"Uncle? What's going on?" Being met with only a long pause and a sigh caused worry to flare, "Uncle! What happened?"

She heard another shaky sigh as he attempted to continue, "Tsurara, you know that your Aunt had been sick, right?" She nodded, not remembering he couldn't see her. "She went to hospital last night; I thought it was only a cold, like all the other times. But Tsurara…"

Her eyes widened as her hand stopped pouring, water still left in the pot, "Uncle?"

"It was a lot worse then anyone had imagined…" He trailed off with another shaky sigh.

"Uncle?" He was being too vague, and she didn't like it.

"It's in two days…"

"What-" She was cut off.

Tsurara heard a small sniffle as her grip on the pot began to get slack, "The funeral."

"No! Uncle don't say it! Please!"

"I'm sorry." Tears where evident in his voice now, "Tsurara, last night at 12:42, she passed."

An agonizing sob leapt from her throat as her grip gave way and the pot slipped out of her hand and into the sink, hot noodles flying. She yelped and flung herself back when a few steaming soba landing on her hand. The phone clattered to the floor as she sank to her knees. "No, no, you're lying." She sobbed.

A few stray tears found their way to the burns on her hand and she winced at the contact. Pulling her hands away from her face, Tsurara reached for the phone and put it up to her ear, "Uncle?" Only a dial tone was heard on the other line, "Uncle?!" Forfeiting the phone, she punched the off button and let it sink from her hands into her lap. She herself sunk into a heap on the floor as she cried, loud sobs echoing throughout her small frame.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had lay there. The tears had stopped, but the dull ache in her chest still pounded louder than ever. Eyes, red and unblinking, stared blankly ahead of her at the feet of the table next to her bed. Few thoughts crossed her mind; but she vaguely remembered wondering if the soba was still good, and then cried more at the heartlessness of her thought. After that she had given up thought all together.

A soft scratching at her door pulled her out of her pitiful state as she rose from her spot on the kitchen floor and crawled over to the door and opened it an inch or two. "Neko-chan…" she whispered. As the cat pushed the door open further the cool night air wafted into the hot room. The stove was still on, she realized, and rose to turn it off. The fat black cat coiled around her legs, and she found that his company helped ease a little of the pain.

Picking him up, she walked out the door and shut it behind her, "Come on Neko-chan." Not even stopping to glance at Kurosaki's door, she rounded the corner and sat on the stairs. "It's a nice night," she said weakly, attempting to converse with herself; anything to not feel alone, "right Neko-chan?" Anything but alone.

The thought ran through her mind again and again, pushing her to her breaking point. "I don't want to be alone…" Tsurara sobbed into the cat's furry neck, "not alone…"

"Why are you harassing my cat?" Came the sudden voice from behind her. She didn't bother to answer, only soft whimpers left her lips. "Hey, Yoshida?" He continued as he stared at her back, shoulders shaking from her tears. Not knowing what to do, he descended the stairs until he was in front of her. "Yoshi-" he stopped when he saw her face. It was horrible. "Tsurara?" True concern taking over him, against his will.

"She…" the shaking girl started, "My aunt…"

Understanding flashed across his face as hers retreated back into the furry cat's neck. He only looked away, not knowing what to do. Though, eventually, the fat cat was no longer game with being her comfort provider and wriggled free of her grasp. Kurosaki winced as she let out a pathetic sob at the loss of the cat. He had seen her cry, but never before had he ever cared.

Confused and without better ideas, he sat next to her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. She went stiff for a moment, then seemed to forget why she had frozen in the first place and latched onto him. Tears still flowing heavily as her fist balled up in his tee-shirt, face hidden in his neck.

He sat stiff as a board as she dug herself deeper into him, body, mind and spirit. He wanted to push her away, but half of him wanted to hold her. And just for that once, his icy exterior melted just for her, his arms wrapping around her small frame, holding her tightly to him.

"Not alone…" she whimpered once more.

He sighed, knowing he would regret his words, but continued none-the-less, "Your never alone."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one! I was hoping something would happen between those two in the Jdrama, but nothing ever did. So I will make up what happens after that! Tell me what you think, tell all your friends that like Kurosaki, or YamaPi. Because we all know just imagining him is just as fun as watching him act! Well, see you all later!**


End file.
